


The Road Never Ends

by Fyahlord



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Mental Illness, Murder, On the Run, Prostitute Daenerys, Warnings inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyahlord/pseuds/Fyahlord
Summary: Sansa Stark’s life has never been easy, her family had been falling apart ever since the death of her father and older brother.Depressed mother, wayward sister, crippled brother and missing half-brother. Things couldn’t get worse, could they?Then the most popular girl in school, Margaery Tyrell invites her to a party. Then Joffrey Baratheon dies, and now two girls are on the run, suspected of murder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this story is gonna get pretty dark, chapters will have trigger warnings before them if I feel they are needed, but i hope you enjoy :D  
> This chapter is just a little prologue to the story  
> Would love some reviews  
> If you have any suggestions or things I can improve on please let me know  
> Thanks :)

Chapter 1 – prologue

_Sansa Stark’s life has never been easy, her family had been falling apart ever since the death of her father and older brother._

_Depressed mother, wayward sister, crippled brother and missing half-brother. Things couldn’t get worse, could they?_

_Then the most popular girl in school, Margaery Tyrell invites her to a party. Then Joffrey Baratheon dies, and now two girls are on the run, suspected of murder._

 

“Holy fuck” Margaery’s voice is raspy, her face is grey and sheen with sweat, a far cry from her normal composed appearance and attitude.

Sansa stares, hands shaking, but her body is not cold, rather boiling, her hands hot and sticky. She can feel a cough building in her throat… wait no that’s not a cough, that’s vomit. Suddenly she is on her hands and knees, bile is burning her gullet, poisoning her tongue as she unceremoniously vomits at Margaery’s…Margaery Tyrell’s feet.

“Shit, fuck, shit” Margaery is muttering, paying no mind to Sansa, and the sick that is now stuck to her once white Stan Smiths. Down stairs they can hear the faint, thump, thump of a hard trap baseline, and the elevated voices of intoxicated teens. They could not stay here.

Margaery runs a clammy hand through her dishevelled hair and finally looks down at the now prone Sansa Stark, who has seemingly completely folded in on herself.

“Get up” she says to the younger girl, her voice perhaps harsher than intended, but they needed to move quickly. Sansa does not respond.

“Get up” she says again, this time grabbing the girl, pulling her to her feet “We have to get out of here”. Her arms ache with the effort and she flinches when Sansa’s body rubs against her tender wrists. They are just so… purple, swollen… he would have-

Her thoughts are cut short by a soft moan from Sansa, who now seems to be coming back to reality.

Sansa is a dead weight, but she doesn’t fall back down once Margaery has pulled her out of her catatonic state. She looks up at Margaery’s face, because she cannot look at… at what they… what she had done any longer. But Margaery’s face is no saving grace, as what had transpired mere minutes ago, was painted all over it. Red, Purple, white… every where she looks remind hers of it.

Sansa feels the sickness rising again.

Margaery notices and shakes Sansa “Hey, no blacking out okay”. Her voice is now softer, that enticing voice, that had convinced Sansa to come here in the first place.

 _“Come on It will be fun” “It will be fun”_ how long ago was that now? Six hours? What even happened today… before all of this.

“Okay… okay” Sansa whispers, a numbness washing over her, allowing her to seemingly straighten herself up.

 

_‘Is this how mum and Arya feel all the time’? Does this mean I am strong like Jon now?’_

 

“What are we going to do?” her voice stronger now, but she can still feel the burning in the back of her throat.

 

“We have to run”

 

 

“The body of Joffrey Baratheon was found in the early hours of this morning, by his younger brother Tommen Baratheon. A deep knife wound in the side of his neck has been deemed to be the cause of death. A Search Warrant has been put out for Baratheon’s girlfriend, 18 year old Margaery Tyrell and fellow Westoros High student 17 year old Sansa Stark, for questioning. Currently the police have no other suspects. The mother of the victim Cersei Baratheon-Lannister, Heiress to the Lannister Corporation demands the girls be brought to justice. We will let you know more as the story unfolds”.

 

 


	2. The Dull life of Sansa Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, kinda rushed, hopefully its okay  
> :D

Chapter 2- The Dull life of Sansa Stark

 

When someone you love dies, people are supposedly meant to treat you differently. Pity and sympathy in the spades or at least that was what Sansa had learnt from all the movies. But when two people Sansa loved died… no one outside of her family seemed to care.

 

Ned Stark was a well-liked but unremarkable member of the community who preferred to keep to himself and his family. In his youth he was best friends with former state governor Robert Baratheon, but the two drifted apart in their middle age and not much had been said about their political work together after Roberts death. Ned liked it that way.

His children considered him stern but fair, perhaps not the most openly loving father, but a man who had a good and honourable heart. However there was always an underlying tension amongst the family, whispers and secrets that would never quite boil to the surface. Jon. The black sheep.

Unlike Ned his eldest Robb, was wild and unruly, living up to his nickname the Young Wolf, he had friends in every circle. Handsome, with shoulder length red hair and bright Tully blue eyes Robb Stark was an athlete, a star student, a boy that was ‘going places’.

In the fall of 2012 Robb had hassled his mother and father for a car and that summer for his 16th birthday his parents yielded. “Yes mum I promise not to go too fast” he had said with one of his typical flippant smiles. Catelyn Stark would constantly grumble about her son’s carefree attitude, but she always trusted Robb to make the right choices. He was that type of kid, a little crazy but also a little responsible, a good mix of everything.

3 months later Eddard and Robb Stark died in that car, an accident that also crippled younger son Brandon Stark.  

Nothing was ever the same in the Stark household.

Despite his popularity Robb Stark’s name seemed to disappear from the minds of the students of Westoro High. ‘Robb who?’ was a common response even though his photo and name could be seen in numerous trophy cabinets.

Sansa Stark on the other hand never had a name in the eyes of her peers to begin with. She like her brother Jon, had become a ghost after the death of her father and brother, both at home and school. She drifted in and out of life, barely making an impact on those around her.

When Jon turned 18 he made the smart choice and left, something Sansa wish she could do. No one had seen or heard from him since. In a way he was as dead as Eddard and Robb.

 

 

 

 

 

 

4 Years later

 

School was coming to an end and the scent of summer was in the air, sending students into a crazed frenzy. However Sansa Stark felt indifferent, she wasn’t sure what was worse, being ignored at school all year or going home and being ignored all summer.

Her class was small, only about 12 students, as Westoros High was an elite private school, which only took on the best and brightest. She wasn’t quite sure how her mother could still even afford to send her and her siblings there… or how Arya hadn’t been kicked out yet…

Behind her she could hear the boisterous laugh of Joffrey Baratheon. When she was younger she had had a massive crush on Joffrey… until she discovered he was a complete ass. She knew that her and his dad use to be friends, before they had died. Joffrey was “popular” if you could consider being popular, people just using you for your money and reputation. It was a pretty common consensus that Joffrey Baratheon was… well a cunt. But he was a rich cunt, with a big house and a rich mummy who was never home. Plus he was dating Margaery Tyrell who actually was popular in the traditional sense of the word.

Something about Margaery Tyrell always rubbed Sansa the wrong way, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. Perhaps because there was always something more behind Margaery’s ‘innocent’ smiles, something little darker. Or perhaps as Sansa was slowly starting to realise, was that Margaery Tyrell… was pretty fucking hot. Well that was obvious, everyone in school boy or girl seemed to have a crush on Margaery, but for Sansa things were starting to get out of hand.

“What you staring at Stark” came a voice that broke Sansa out of her day dream.

Joffrey Baratheon was sneering at her, he had noticed her staring.

Margaery Tyrell was with him… typical, somehow managing looking both bored and interested at the same time. ‘What is up with this girl’ Sansa thought as she could feel the brunettes almost cat like eyes boring into her.

“Uhhh nothing” Sansa quickly mumbled turning her head back down to her desk.

Joffrey however was never one to let something go. “Huh, didn’t hear you wolf girl” he was now standing over Sansa, his tongue pressed between his teeth, a slight smirk making its way onto his face. “You’re as quiet as your dad, but you don’t seem dead, yet”.

“Joff let it go” came another voice, this one softer, making Sansa look up. Margaery was now at Joffrey’s side, a delicate hand resting on his bicep. A small smile teased her lips, but her eyes looked alert and calculating… another reason Sansa did not like Margaery Tyrell, nothing about her seemed real.

“Yes Joffrey let it go” sighed another voice, deep and gravelly, speaking the phrase as if it was to a child. In walked their history professor Tyrion Lannister, coffee already in hand and a deep crease in his brow already forming… and it wasn’t even midday yet.

“Yes uncle” Joffrey snipped, sounding as snivelly as ever, but everyone knew there was little love between the two family members.  

“Alright everyone, now I have a hangover” Tyrion grunted, plopping down into his seat “So I would appreciate it if you all shut your mouths, today we will be continuing on with yesterday’s readings”.

It was said that Tyrion Lannister was once a great aspiring writer, whose mind was as sharp as his wit, but now he was nothing more than a washed up drunk, barely holding onto his job. Sansa could understand why he drank so much, if she was related to the Lannisters she would drink herself into a stupor every night… sometimes her family made her feel that way.

They spent the rest of the lesson reading in silence, whilst professor Tyrion rested his forehead on his desk, every now and again sitting up to growl at Joffrey who was whispering to his friends.

 

As usual lunch was a dull affair, every Friday Sansa would buy tuna sushi rolls from the canteen, then be sorely disappointed, complain at home to Arya about it, then order the same thing next week. She sat next to a group exchange student from Esso whom she had kinda imposed herself on, in an attempt to seem like she had friends. But to be honest she wasn’t quite sure of their names. One girl with a bob haircut and a sharp face seemed to have it in for her sister Arya which was something Sansa could appreciate in silence. The girl would glare every time Arya would walk past with her odd pack of friends. Yes pack, they were more like wild animals than teenagers, all angry and pointy in their unflattering punk rock clothes, which Sansa is 90% sure is just a fad and will hopefully die soon.

‘Even Arya has more friends than me’ Sansa thought bitterly and her sister was the most difficult person to get along with in the world.

‘Speak of the devil’ Sansa sighed internally as a group of 13-15 year olds sprinted through the lunch hall and out into the yard, hollering and yelling. A girl with short hair leading the pack, a wild smile on her face and a huge grey mass bundled under her arm. A tall muscular boy with dark hair at her side calling on the others. On her other side was another boy, with red and white hair and cocky smirk. Behind them Professor Pycelle limped. The ancient man looked like he was about to keel over. “Get back here girl” he wheezed out, giving up chase once the pack of animal children were outside.

Pycelle coughed and sputtered his hands on his knees. He stopped in front of Sansa, glaring at her as if she had any sort of control over her wayward sister. “Your sister” he sputtered at her, his spit hitting her cheek. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he wanted to say more, but couldn’t find the words, and instead turned on his heel and stormed out

The girl with the bob muttered something in a language Sansa couldn’t understand, and sulked off to follow the pack outside, leaving Sansa alone with her thoughts… and shit sushi.

Across the lunch hall Sansa could spy Lyanna Mormont and her equally as wild pack, laughing loudly. The two pack had a sort of friendly rivalry, something about bears vs wolves… it was all too immature for Sansa to care, but the younger girls seemed to be on good terms at least.

“Ayra Stark has hacked off one of the dragons heads” The bear girl shouted across the hall, which quickly erupted into cheering and hollering.

The three headed dragon was the school mascot and the town’s symbol, created by the town’s founder Aegon Targaryen. The Targaryen family hadn’t lived in Westoros for a long time… and they weren’t very popular.

“Dragonslayer Stark” shouted another voice and soon the younger students in the hall had broken out into a chant “Dragonslayer stark, dragonslayer stark”.

“For fucks sake” Sansa muttered.

She wasn’t the only one who didn’t share the elated sentiment, Joffrey and his friends were rolling their eyes and Loras Tyrell Margaery’s older brother and his group were already getting together a group to round up the pack.

“You’re sister is pretty crazy” a voice said, making Sansa jump.

“Shit” she gasped, turning to see Margaery Tyrell and her freaky cat eyes staring at her. How the hell had she snuck up her. Margaery was smiling ‘sweetly’ at her… well as sweetly as Margaery could smile, somehow it always end up as a lopsided smirk, which was kind of hot.

‘Can I please go five seconds without thinking Margaery Tyrell is hot’ Sansa grumbled internally.

“Yeah she is pretty annoy” ‘that came out as bitter didn’t it’ Sansa thought as soon as the sentence left her mouth.

“Yes little sisters can be annoying, just ask Loras” Margaery’s smirk softened making her look somehow younger as she let out a breathy short laugh. Her eyes however kept darting back to where Joffrey was sitting, whom Sansa also turned to look at. She swore she could hear Margaery sigh in relief when it appeared he was oblivious to them.

“Sorry about Joffrey in class by the way, you know how he can be” Margaery said, turning back to Sansa, the smile from her face dropping.

“A dick” snapped Sansa, her boldness surprising herself.

Margaery didn’t argue, instead her lips tightened into a thin smile and her gaze drifted away from Sansa.

“Hey look I’m sorry about-“

“Are you doing anything tomorrow” Margaery cut Sansa off.

Sansa blinked slowly, confused by the sudden change in topic “Umm no”

The smile/smirk was suddenly back in place, and Margaery’s eyes suddenly became sharp and intense again “Great, well I’ll meet you at the mall at 12 then”. And with that she was gone, once again at Joffrey’s side, as if she had materialised out of thin air across the room.

“What the fuck” Sansa muttered her eyes linger on the girl who confused her more than calculus. Joffrey’s arm had wrapped around Margaery’s shoulders, like she had always been there at his side.

“DRAGONSLAYER STARK, DRAGONSLAYER STARK” once again roared through the hall.

‘Ah great the hooligans are back’.


	3. He Might Kill Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've bumped up the characters ages  
> For smut purposes

“You going on a date or something”

“What- no!”

“Seems like you’re going on a date”

“Arya just drop it”

“Why are you fussing over your hair so much then?”

She was not fussing, Arya had no idea what she was talking about. Sansa was merely brushing it… very thoroughly… but she was not fussing.

“Why are you going to the mall then, it’s not like you have any friends or anything” Arya sniffed, trying her best to get under her sister’s skin, which was working quite well.

“Arya for the love of the Seven, can you please get out of my room” Sansa hissed, snatching her make up bag back from her little sisters prying hands. Their mother was having a ‘bad day’ which usually meant everyone else was having a bad day. Bran as usual had yet to leave his room and his chair was in the living room, meaning he was unlikely to move from bed. Rickon had disappeared early that morning, most likely off somewhere with their neighbour Hodor and his carer Osha. And Ayra… well she had been following Sansa around all morning, a mixture of grumpy and annoying.

“Oh my god it is a date” Arya Grinned, that punch-able kind of grin that only siblings can have.

“It’s not a date!” Snapped Sansa, her voice raising two octaves, making Arya giggle impishly “I’m just meeting a… a friend”.

“Oh a Frienddddd, I’m sure”

“ARYA”

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time 12:15 rolled around Sansa was on the edge of leaving. Perhaps Margaery was not going to show up.

For a Saturday the Westoros Mall was unusually quiet. Sansa had only seen a handful of people she recognised and most had quickly ducked in and out. It seemed like everyone else had some place to be. Sansa let out a heavy sigh, 12:20, still no Margaery.

Her thoughts of self-pity were quickly broken by a pair of security guards pushing past her. Between them a young man hung slumped over, his feet almost dragging along the ground as they hauled him forward. She recognised the young man, it was Theon Greyjoy.

Theon Greyjoy had been Robb’s best friend since they were barely walking. Their relationship was anything but stable, with the pair often falling out and being at each other’s throats one minute and then joint at the hip the next. No matter how much they fought and disagreed, they would always make up and be back to partners in crime. However there were rumours, rumours that perhaps there was something more to their relationship. After Robb’s death the rumours were later confirmed to be true, at least on Theon’s part. Robb’s death devastated Theon and once the truth came out about Theon’s feelings, his family disowned him.

If Ned Stark was still alive he would have taken the boy in, but Ned Stark was dead, and Catelyn Stark was in mourning, and not interested in ‘taking in anymore strays’.

“We’ve told you countless times, you can’t sleep here” huffed one of the security guards as they pushed Theon out the door. In the past 5 years Sansa had seen Theon around town only a handful of times. The day Robb died so did Theon, becoming a shadow of his former self, drifting through the streets like a phantom.

‘He looks so different’ Sansa sadly mused. Though never as handsome or athletic as Robb Theon was once a well-built young man. His family was quite well off and he was known for dressing in the latest designer clothes. Now he was sickly thin, his dirty clothes hung off him like rags. He was unshaven, his hair greasy and long, but what was the worst was his sunken face and empty eyes.

His eyes meet Sansa’s briefly from behind the glass door. Sansa quickly looked away. When she looked up again, he was gone from the window, shuffling slowly down the street, arms huddled around his middle.

‘Shit’

It was too late now, Sansa thought to herself, it would look weird if she ran after him, and what would she say to him.

‘Sorry my brother died and your family are ignorant assholes?’

She found herself in an awkward half sitting half standing position, as if at any moment she would bolt out the door after him. Instead she remained fixed in that position. Her eyes followed his shuffling around the car park, until she spotted him approach a young woman with light honey brown hair. The girl looked startled and seemingly blows him off with a flick of her hand. The brunette walked with haughty purpose across the car park and into the store. She was wearing a beige pink bombers jacket which Sansa immediately recognised.

Margaery Tyrell had finally made her grand entrance.

“Sansa” She smiled. She gave no apology for being late, instead Margaery simply linked her arm in Sansa’s.

“I am so glad you showed up, I was worried you might not come”

‘The feeling is mutual’ Sansa thought to herself, biting down on her tongue to stop herself from vocalising her thoughts. “Ha ha yeah” she muttered awkwardly, she was not use to making conversation with people her age.

“Well I am positively delighted you are here” Margaery said, her tone so sickly sweet, it made Sansa cringe internally.

“Sooo” Sansa murmured, she wasn’t quite sure why Margaery Tyrell had invited her. 

“Sooo” Margaery mimicked her tone lightly mocking, but in a friendly way, that put Sansa at ease.

“I meant what is our plan for today” replied Sansa, trying her best to sound casual. Margaery simply smiles and steers them into a store, which Sansa vaguely recognises as a popular women’s clothing brand. Margaery says nothing as she begins flicking through the racks. Unsure as what to do Sansa followed Margaery’s behaviour and began searching through the rack of clothing. ‘400 dollars for a jacket’ Sansa muttered to herself, who even has that kind of money. Across from her Margaery already had a neat bundle of clothes folded over her right arm, ready to take into the changing room.

‘Oh right, the Tyrells do...’

Margaery was surprisingly a quick shopper. When she had noticed Sansa had yet to find anything, she practically dragged the younger girl around the store, dumping articles of clothing into the red head’s unprepared arms. Throughout their journey around the store Margaery would make comments such as “This matches your eyes” or “This complements your skin tone”, which were completely lost on Sansa.

‘Hmmm it does complement my skin’ Sansa mused, looking at herself in the changing room mirror. It was a bomber’s jacket, similar to the one Margaery was wearing, except sky blue. It was a nice jacket, but Sansa frowned at the 250 dollar price tag.

“You okay in there” Came Margaery’s voice from the next stall.

“Y-Yeah” Sansa stuttered as she was attempting to squeeze into a pair of ridiculously tight jeans Margaery had picked out for her.

“Tell me about yourself Sansa Stark” Margaery tutted from her stall.

“What-guh-what do you want to know” Sansa groaned, still wrestling with her pants ‘god these are so tight’. She wasn’t really paying much mind to what Margaery was saying.

“Everything”

“What is there to tell really” Sansa huffed finally getting the jeans on ‘wow they actually look pretty good’.

“Come on, I know everything about everyone at Westoro’s high, but here you are, you’re an enigma to me” Margaery said, her tone almost dreamy, in such away it unsettled Sansa.

“Uhhh so that’s why you invited me today? To learn all my secrets” Sansa joked, or at least tried to, her voice betraying her unnerved feelings towards Margaery.

“We all have secrets Sansa Stark”

‘Why can’t she talk like a normal person… Sansa Stark… who calls someone by their full name’

“I guess” Sansa muttered, what secrets would Margaery Tyrell ever have? “What about you?” Sansa pressed, two can play at this game Margaery.

“Me” Margaery laughed.

“Yeah you”

Margaery let out a light sigh “Everyone knows everything about me”.

“I thought we all have secret’s Margaery Tyrell” Sansa replied cheekily. Even though she couldn’t see Margaery she knew the other girl would be smirking at the challenge.

“Turning my own words against me, that is cold Stark” she chuckled.

“Let see now, Margaery Tyrell, senior, most popular girl in school, dating Joffrey Baratheon” Sansa joking listed, and she could hear Margaery giggling in the next stall.

“Oh no, you know all my secrets” mocked Margaery.

Things were going well, Sansa had finally started to come out of her shell and was… actually enjoying herself. She had one question on her mind though.

“So Joffrey Baratheon”

“Mmm?”

“Him? Really?”

The back and forth between them, quickly changed and Sansa’s question was met with silence.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to-“Sansa tried to apologise.

“No its fine” sighed Margaery “I get it”.

There was a sadness in her voice, Sansa could hear it, even if Margaery was trying cover it up.

“It’s just he can be kind of a jerk” Sansa tried to lighten the mood.

Margaery let out a mirthless chuckle “Yes he can be”.

An awkward silence drifted over them, and Sansa could feel the tension once again rising.

“I think one day he might kill me” Margaery said finally breaking the silence, her voice soft, lacking her usual confidence. Sansa felt her body grow hotter, a nervous dampness beginning to form under her arm pits. ‘He might kill me’ something about that sentence seemed both utterly ridiculous but also so entirely real, it made Sansa feel sick to her stomach.

A loud knocking broke Sansa from her dazed state, almost making her jump out of her skin.

 

“Come on out, I want to see you in the clothes I picked out” came Margaery’s voice, indicating that she was now standing outside Sansa’s stall. Her tone was once again light and jovial, confusing Sansa at how quick the mood had changed.

Sansa reluctantly stepped out from the change room. Her mind still processing…everything.

She was dressed in the blue jacket which had small pink roses running down each arm, the ungodly tight skinny jeans and a slightly too large white shirt with a Japanese style tsunami wave on the front. She looked… nothing like Sansa Stark.

‘Rose, of course Margaery picked something with roses on it’

“Wow” Margaery grinned, eying the younger girl up and down.

“It’s- I dunno, are pants meant to be this tight” Sansa exclaimed, pulling at the pants, only for them slap back into the place.

“What does it matter, you look hot” Margaery smirked.

“Does it now Margaery Tyrell” Sansa said, in the most confident tone she could manage. Something about being around Margaery, made her feel, more, more alive.

“Sansa Stark” Margaery fake gasped “You know I have a boyfriend”, her hand grasped her chest and the pair laughed.

Margaery ended up buying almost a basket full of clothes, all various shades of pink, green and yellow. Sansa hung back, torn between putting her clothes back or just spending two weeks’ worth of salary in one day.

“Oh and these three please” Margaery said, removing the articles of clothing from Sansa’s hands.

“Wait what” Sansa followed Margaery to the counter “Um no” she said, attempting to remove the clothes from the store clerks hands.  
“Will that be cash or card Marg” the clerk smiled at the brunette.

“Card please Mira” Margaery smiled that sickly sweet smile.

“Um what the fuck” Sansa tried again, but was completely ignored by the other girls.

A bag of clothes were tossed into Sansa hands, as Margaery once again steered Sansa off to some other store.

“What the fuck” Sansa said again, waving the bag in front of Margaery’s face “Why did you do that, now I have to pay you back”.

Margaery let out an annoyed huff, as if Sansa was being completely unreasonable.

“Do you want to come to a party next Saturday night” Margaery asked typing furiously away at her phone.

“What?”

“Do you want to go to a party next Saturday?”

“Are you even listening to me” Sansa snapped, she was getting sick of Margaery changing topics and avoiding questions.

“I’ll put you down as maybe then”

“You are unbelievable” Sansa threw her hands up, shaking her head.

“The clothes are a gift dear, for the party, that is if you want to come” Margaery stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I like you Sansa Stark, there something about you, I find… interesting”.

Sansa frowned “Interesting? What like an exotic beetle? Something to study”.

“I like you because you seem real” Margaery said, her voice now tight and clipped, it was the first time Sansa had heard Margaery sound angry.

“And if I say no” Sansa challenged, she was right to trust her instincts about Margaery Tyrell, there was something seriously off about the girl.

“Oh you won’t, see you next Saturday Sansa Stark”

The shorter girl leaned in and pressed a soft peck to Sansa’s cheek. “Otherwise I will be sorely disappointed”. She flashed Sansa a wink, before walking off.

Sansa stood, frozen, watching the girl in the pink bomber jacket disappear from her sight.

She quickly looked down at her phone.

11 messages from Arya.

 **Nymeria:** How the date xxxxx

 **Nymeria:** How’s*

 **Nymeria:** Are they a good kisser????

 **Nymeria:** Stop ignorin me

 **Nymeria:** hey

 **Nymeria:** Heyyyyy

 **Nymeria:** Wtf Gen told me ur at the shops with Marg Ty

 **Nymeria:** Look I might have said I h8 u a few times, but pls don’t get murdered by King Douche

 **Nymeria:** Srsly San, if ur kissin his gf, Joffrey is gonna kill you… Rip my dude

 **Nymeria:** Also mum said to get milk

 **Nymeria:** and eggs

She checked the time… 12:50, they had been shopping for less than half an hour.

The idea of returning the clothes, briefly flashed through her head, but all Sansa could her was Margaery’s voice ‘I will be sorely disappointed’.

“That fucking manipulative little-“Sansa grumbled… but she kept the clothes, and on her calendar back at home she circled the next Saturday. Party.

She forgot the milk… and the eggs, causing her mother to lock herself in her room and not cook them any dinner.

“So you bought expensive clothes but no milk or eggs” Arya hissed after their mother slammed her bedroom door.

“Arya, can we please not argue right now” Sansa exhaled heavily, her head resting again the kitchen table.

Arya bit down on her lip, perhaps she wasn’t in the best position to lecture Sansa about being an idiot, as she had yet to tell her mother that she had once again been suspended from school.

“I guess we are having pizza then” Arya grinned hopefully.

Rickon had yet to come home and Bran was still in his room.

“I guess” Sansa sighed. She walked over to Bran’s door, knocking lightly.

“Come in” came a muffled voice.

The room was dark, the curtains still drawn and no lights were on, Bran lay under the covers, back facing Sansa.

“Hey Bran, we’re getting pizza tonight, want me to get you a supreme?” Sansa asked.

“Hmmm” Bran shrugged, which meant yes.

“Alright, but you’re gonna have to come eat in the kitchen with us, I’ll go grab your chair” Sansa smiled trying to coax her little brother out of bed.

He replied with a heavy sigh, but sat up.

“Okay” he mumbled, a small and tired smile forming.

“Okay” she replied back, sitting on the end of his bed, giving his hair a light ruffle.

He groaned, but his smile grew.

Perhaps things were going to be okay.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back, from the dead ahhaha I would like to thank evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy) check out their stuff, for inspiring me to start writing again. I am sorry if any of you have read my carmilla stuff and are disappointed I never finished... I'm not sure if I will get back into those, but I might try to slowly finish them. 
> 
> So yeah I'm hoping to make this my new main fic, got some other ideas too, but I will try to focus on this when I can :)


End file.
